Aftermath
by scandallove
Summary: The aftermath of Big Jerrys attack on Mellie. Filling in some of the gaps as I pictured them.
1. Chapter 1

Trigger Warning, this story deals with the aftermath of Mellies assault from Big Jerry. I do not own any of the characters. Just wanted to get some of this on paper. I have been thinking about since these episodes. Hope you enjoy.

"You are an asset" "I am his wife." She got through it. She sat through breakfast next to her rapist and husband and watched them mend fences. She watched as Jerry apologized for being a bad father. Watched as Fitz sat a little taller in his chair, a light seeming to come back into his eyes, a light that was fading from her own. She could do this. She could be strong, she could get past this. She had to, For Fitz. She made a choice. They went home.

She buried herself into her work over the next two weeks. The campaign was getting up and running and she was tying up loose ends at her law firm. She made a choice. She was taking time off from the firm to help Fitz with the campaign, she hoped she would be able to return when he was elected. Fitz needed her now, this was her job now, Cyrus told her so. She made a choice. In the two weeks since they had come home from Big Jerrys Mellie did her best to avoid being intimate with Fitz. They were both so busy he didn't seem to notice. If she just didn't think, if she just focused on the long game she would be fine. She would get past this.

Mellie was going over some paperwork at her home office when Fitz walked in holding two glasses. Scotch was in his, white wine was in hers. He set it down on her desk causing her to look up. "I don't drink on the job" she teased. "Its 8:30 the job needs to end, come relax with me" He said standing across her at her desk. She sighed. If she didn't stop, she didn't have to think, if she didn't think, she wouldn't feel.

"Hunny I just need to wrap up a few last briefs" she said as he came around sat on the edge of her desk next to her. "Have a drink with me, I feel like we haven't talked in weeks, this has all been such a whirlwind." He said taking her hand in his. She let out a breath and picked up her wine glass to take a sip. It felt good.

"Ok, but only because this is an amazing bottle of wine" she smiled. She stood and was met by his hands wrapping around her waist pulling her towards him. She felt her body tense up. So did he.

"Baby you ok?" he asked sincerely tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Get it together Mellie she told herself. "Yeah." She broke away from his hold and took her wine over to the couch as he followed.

"You just seem a little tense lately" he said sitting next to her. "Just a lot going on trying to wrap things up, I'm fine" she lied.

" Tell me about your day" she asked. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I miss you." He said resting his forehead on to hers after breaking apart their kiss. Her heart hurt.

"I've been right here" she said lightly pulling away to take a large gulp of her wine. She didn't want to deal with where this was heading. "I just need to know you are ok and on board with all of this. None of this matters if you and I are not ok, and if this is all too much you can tell me and I know we've been trying for a baby and if now isn't the right time for you I understand and I -" He began, she watched the kindness in his eyes, the sincerity in his voice as he spoke. Pull it together Mellie, she once again told herself.

"Fitz I'm fine, really, and we are absolutely ok. You are going to be an amazing Governor and I am so proud of you." She said taking his face into her hands. "I love you" he said warmly before leaning in for another kiss. His hands began to roam her body as he pulled her towards him. As he kissed her neck she winced. This was the first time she had let him this close to her. She had been avoiding it. She pulled away to take the last big sip of her wine.

"Seriously?" he asked watching her.  
" I told you this was an amazing bottle of wine" she giggled. " and you said you wanted to talk so get talking." "I'm tired of talking, all I've been doing is talking, I think we should try something else" he said pulling her back towards him and tackling her mouth with his tongue. Relax Mellie she told herself as she tried to avoid the feeling of wanting to crawl out of her skin. He is your husband, he loves you, you love him, hes not going to hurt you. If she said it enough times she hoped she would calm down. She wasn't even sure what her body was doing it felt like she was watching the scene unfold from above. Fitz reached behind her to unzip her dress. Being on the couch was giving her flashbacks. "WAIT" she exclaimed forcefully causing him to startle.  
"what's wrong?" he asked confused. She took in a sharp breath. "I just don't want to do this here, the couch its not comfortable-" "Baby we don't always aim for comfort, I seem to recall a time we did it right there on your desk" he laughed pulling her back towards him.  
"Well we were probably drunk and horny, we didn't know the difference" she smirked pulling away and standing up. She wasn't sure she could get out of this. She had felt his erection begin to grow. "We may not be drunk but…" he stood and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck. "I need you baby, I miss us" He said in between kisses. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes she smiled sweetly, took him by the hand and lead him towards their bedroom. This was her job now. She was his wife. She made a choice. She got through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later.

Her period was late, it was never late. Not now, she begged the universe. She paced her bathroom floor, her mind racing until she heard the ding of the timer. It sounded like a shot gun to her. She stepped towards the sink where five pregnancy tests were waiting for her, all saying positive. She felt like all the air in her body was knocked out of her. She stood motionless trying to absorb her reality. She should be happy. She was going to have a baby. Mellie was never someone who wanted children. She had goals and dreams and being a wife and mother was never really a part of them. Until she met Fitz. She loved Fitz. He wanted a big family. His dreams were becoming her reality. When they first started trying for a baby she slowly began to warm to the idea. Mellie saw how wonderful Fitz was with kids and she wanted that for him, for them. Now more than ever kids had to be apart of the dream. They were going towards the Governors mansion, maybe one day the White House. Every strong political couple had to have children to complete the package. She should be happy. She would have been if she had just gotten her period one more month. One more cycle and she could be sure Jerry had no chance of being the father. She couldn't breathe. Was this real life? Was this literally something she was saying. Like a bad soap opera. She felt sick. Mellie and Fitz had been trying for a baby there was a strong chance the baby was Fitz's. That's what she told herself. She felt sick. What if its not? A sob left her mouth so loud she startled herself. Tears she had been refusing to release all this time began to fall as she covered her mouth with her hands. She slid to the floor as tears lead to more sobbing. How the hell did she get here. She couldn't breathe as her sobs took over her body. She sat shaking on the bathroom floor. What was she going to do?

She was a mess. She stood and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her tears had left mascara running all over her face. Her eyes and nose red. She looked broken. She wasn't use to seeing herself like that. She rarely let herself give into her emotions. It wasn't a good look for her. Southern women keep a stiff upper lip. That's what her momma use to tell her. Her parents. If they only knew what had been going on with her. Mellie had pulled away from them lately too. Avoiding their calls from Asheville, being vague and brief when they did speak. She needed to stay strong. Focused.

"You need to pull it together" She said out loud as she began to wash her face. She looked back up at herself in the mirror. She didn't know when she got to this place. She looked as sad and as broken as she felt inside.

Mellie finished washing her face and stood tall at the sink. She took a deep breath.

Tonight was the party at Big Jerrys house to thank everyone who joined the campaign. It made her sick to her stomach. It would be a few hours before Fitz came home to get ready for the party. "You can do this" she thought. These constant pep talks were becoming as much an annoyance as necessity to her.

After hiding the pregnancy tests Mellie took one last deep breath before leaving the bathroom for the first time in an hour. She buried her feelings down as she stepped outside. Its show time she thought. She had to find the strength to get through tonight, this pregnancy and the rest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

No one could tell. By taking a look at Mellie Grant, glowing in her pink dress you would never guess this was the same woman who was laying in an emotional heap on the bathroom floor hours ago. No one could tell how broken and shattered she felt inside. It was show time. She was polished, pulled together and an impeccable hostess.

"…How lucky I feel to be apart of this amazing group of people, this amazing family, and of course, how much I love my amazing, amaaaazing husband. Who with your help will be the next Governor of California!...And some day, President of the United States!" Mellie beamed as the crowd cheered and clinked their champagne glasses. Turning towards Fitz she was forced to smile at Jerry as they all joined glasses. She did her best to ignore the pit that formed in her stomach as she set her glass on the table.

"You're not drinking?" Fitz asked shocked. There was a split second where she thought about hiding it from him but she couldn't.

"No" she smirked.. The look on his face made her heart hurt. He was elated, instantly grabbing her pulling her towards him.

"Fitz , No! Its early yet, don't get happy yet!" she pleaded. He kissed her passionately, she could feel his excitement. The sound of Jerrys laugh from across the room pulled them apart.

"You know if it's a boy he's gonna make us name him Jerry" Fitz teased before pulling her back into a felt sick. She held onto Fitz almost for her life as her legs felt they were going to come out from under her. Mellie tried to take a deep breath.

"I am so happy! How long have you known? tell me everything!" he beamed. Before she could open her mouth Cyrus had called over to Fitz and motioned for him to join him. Fitz sighed and motioned that he would be there in a minute.

"No, go we will talk later, but please don't say anything to anyone, its really too early." Mellie begged. Fitz was still beaming.  
"ok" He said before kissing her one more time and walking towards Cyrus.  
Mellie stood motionless trying to keep her back to the crowd as she pulled herself together. Pulling her shoulders back and taking a deep breath she continued to work the room shaking hands and smiling.

Later that evening as many of the guests were leaving, Mellie stepped out of the restroom and walked directly into Jerry causing him to spill his scotch. She had managed to avoid him most of the night, she wanted to run.  
"Woops!" he said wiping the spill off his shirt. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going" he smiled.  
He was drunk, he reeked of alcohol. She would have given anything to swing and punch him in his face. The sight of him made her skin crawl. She said nothing as she tried to walk away down the hallway back to the party. Before she could he reached out and grabbed her arm. With out even thinking she spun around and smacked his arm off of her. She did it with such force it caused him to stumble back.  
"Mellie-" he started  
"Don't… don't you touch me, EVER again." She said through gritted teeth. Jerry was about to speak when Mellie took off down the hall leaving him.

"Baby, you ready to go home?" Mellie asked when she found Fitz. The last of the guests were on their way out.

"I thought we were staying here tonight?" he asked confused. Over her dead body she thought to herself.

"Id really like to sleep in my own bed tonight" she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"But it's late and we have over an hour drive why don't we just leave early in the morning" he said kissing her forehead. The pit in her stomach returned. She was not spending the night at Jerrys house. Ever again.

"Fitz, I'm not feeling that great all of a sudden and I'd really like to go home" She watched his face fill with concern.

"Is it the baby? Whats wrong?"

"I just feel a little queasy and I just really want to go home" she pleaded.

"Ok sure, whatever you need" he said hugging her. She silently realized she would have to use this pregnancy to her advantage.

"Lets just say goodbye to my dad" he said pulling away.

"Ya know I just did. I think he went upstairs to bed" She lied.

"He probably passed out. He was hitting the sauce pretty hard tonight hu?" "I didn't notice" she said getting her purse. Mellie couldn't pull the car out of the drive way fast enough.

"I'm sorry you have to drive if you aren't feeling well, I just drank more than I should have because I thought we were staying there." Fitz confessed.

"Don't worry about it sweetie." She didn't care what she had to do as long as it meant getting out of that house.

"So! You drop a bomb on me and then we didn't get to talk the rest of the night! When did you find out about the baby?" Fitz beamed from passenger seat.

"Today actually… I just had a feeling so I took the test" she explained.

"Honey this is amazing" he said reaching out and resting his hand on her leg. She quickly removed his hand from her leg by taking it into her hand.

"I know you are excited but like I said I just found out and it's really early so we need to keep this to ourselves. You don't know what can happen." There is was. It wasn't the first time she thought it but the first time she said it. There was a part of her that wished it to come true. The fact was a large part of her was hoping for a miscarriage. She hated herself for it but it didn't make it any less true. She needed to be sure she would be carrying Fitz's child.

"What do you mean? Nothing is going to happen to our baby, he or she is going to be spectacular just like you... we're going to be a family." He said kissing her hand. The more excited he was the more she died a little inside.

Mellie was good, no- great at pretending. She pulled herself up over the next two weeks and helped get the campaign into full swing. She was miserable, but you wouldn't know it. All of this changed with a knock on the door one Saturday afternoon. Mellie opened the door and her jaw dropped seeing both of her parents standing on the steps.


	4. Chapter 4

Mellie was good, no- great at pretending. She pulled herself up over the next two weeks and helped get the campaign into full swing. She was miserable, but you wouldn't know it. All of this changed with a knock on the door one Saturday afternoon. Mellie opened the door and her jaw dropped seeing both of her parents standing on the steps.

"Well you just gon stand there little girl or you gon let your old parents in" her father exclaimed with his thick North Carolina drawl.

"Momma, Daddy what are you doing here?" She said stepping out of the way to let them in.

"You haven't been returning our calls, you moved out here to LA LA land and we haven't heard hid nor hair of you in ages. We came to see if you were still alive!" Her mother said pulling her into a hug.

"Momma that's a bit dramatic" she said pulling away quickly. She couldn't let her wall down. Her father leaned into kiss her cheek as Fitz walked into the foyer, stopping in his tracks.

"Rex, Victoria what a surprise!" He said greeting his in-laws.

_ Mellie was the only child of Rex and Victoria Young. She was truly a perfect blend of both of them. Victoria was a stunning brunette woman who looked younger than her years. Victoria was a socialite and a member of every high society there was well bred and educated. Rex was a typical southern gentleman. He was tall, distinguished, and formidable yet had kindness about him. He had salt and pepper hair and the same big deep blue eyes as Mellie. Rex and Victoria gave Mellie the very best of everything, they were considered "old money" but Rex was a prominent lawyer in Asheville North Carolina._

_ Rex always kept Fitz at a bit of a distance. He could never quite warm up to him. There was always something about him that made Rex question him. When Fitz and Mellie began to seriously date Rex had expressed his unfavorable opinion regarding Fitz . It was not well received by his wife or daughter. Rex, in time did soften when he saw how happy his daughter was. Rex could tell that she was head over heels for Fitzgerald Grant III. Victoria loved Fitz. She loved that he made her daughter happy. That was enough for her. Rex just always wanted the best for Mellie, always pushed her to follow her dreams, never to settle._

"So will one of you tell us what has been going on?" Victoria asked as Fitz lead them all into the living room.

"I'm confused… what do you mean?" Fitz asked. Mellie stood speechless trying to deflect her parents stares.

"Like I said we haven't heard from you- you're abrupt on the phone when we do get you…" Victoria went on. Fitz turned to Mellie looking for explanation. She drew in a sharp breath.

"Momma that's not true, I've talked to you. Things have been really busy…"

"Since you were too busy to catch up over the phone we came in person. We missed you, wanted to make sure everything was alright." Rex said pulling Mellie into a hug. Mellie was so small in her fathers arms she buried her head into his chest breathing in the familiar sent of his cologne. Part of her wished she could stay in his arms forever and have him protect her from the world. She felt like a little girl again. It made her heart hurt.

"Darlin, I'm sure things have been busy, cant imagine all you must have to do with running a campaign and a law firm" Victoria said as she took a seat on the couch. Fitz locked eyes with Mellie for the first time as he took a seat across from Victoria.

"Well actually… I'm taking some time off so we can focus on the campaign" Mellie said avoiding eye contact with either parent as she and Rex remained standing.

"You did what?" Rex asked surprised.

"You just made partner a year ago and you up and quit?" Rex continued, with anger growing.

"Daddy I didn't quit, I just said I'm taking time off for the campaign." She explained

"Partners don't just take time off, they get replaced and I didn't realize _you_ were the one running for Governor " Rex said raising his voice.

"Now, now Rex, you let her be" Victoria chimed in.

"I will not let her be. This is the most ridiculous thing I have heard in some time now!" Rex continued.

"Rex, its just for a little while- We all know how important Mels career is to her, shes an amazing lawyer and is just –"Fitz began to chime in.

"Fitzgerald, I could really use a cocktail after my travels would you be a dear and show me where you keep things" Victoria interrupted him and stood to grab Fitz by the arm quickly leading him out of the room. Fitz started to hesitate but he didn't know what the right thing to say or do was, he could tell the look on his wifes face was not one he had seen before.

Mellie stood in the living room in front of her father. She felt five years old.

"Daddy please don't do this…"

"I'm not doing anything, I am just absorbing all that I am hearing. The news that my only child, who has worked so hard her entire life, who has dreamed of becoming a lawyer, who was the youngest partner at her firm and the first woman partner ever…would just one day up and quit because her husband woke up one day and decided he felt like being Governor" Rex fumed. His words hurt, but the look on his face hurt more. The look of disappointment, it was always the worst thing he could do to her was give her a look of disapproval. She adored her father and his opinion meant the world to her. She knew this would be his reaction, that's why she had been avoiding telling him.

"Daddy… its not like that.-" Mellie started

"OH MY STARS!" Victoria yelled from the kitchen. Mellie turned to see Victoria entering the living room holding Mellie's ultrasound in her hand.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Victoria beamed and pulled Mellie into a hug as Mellie gave Fitz a look of "how could you"

"Honey, we left it on the counter, she saw it when we were making drinks" Fitz said apologetically. Victoria took her daughters face in her hands.

"I just knew something was up! I just knew it!, I knew we had to come out here. Darlin how are you feeling? I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Victoria cheered. Mellie took in a sharp breath.

"Momma, it's really early yet, I'm only 8 weeks…"

"Oh my stars as I live and breathe, Rex do you believe it, we are going to be grandparents!" Victoria exclaimed. Mellie looked at Fitz and her mother who were wearing identical smiles. She turned around to face her father and was met by his blank stare.

"Well there you go, isn't that just the icing on the cake" Rex said coldly. The pit in Mellie's stomach returned followed by her now familiar waves of nausea thanks to her impending bundle of joy. Victoria was too elated to recognize Rex's tone and had forgotten the tension that made her and Fitz leave the room in the first place.

"Now we really need those drinks, we need to celebrate!... Darlin you should sit down and rest" Victoria ordered as she and Fitz left the room again.

Rex and Mellie stared a moment. "A baby now too?" He spoke breaking silence.

"Daddy, what's wrong with me having a baby? I'm not some teenager who got knocked up in the back of a pick up truck. I am a grown woman and I am married, this is what married people do." she defended.  
He stared at his daughter before answering.

"There is nothing wrong with you having a baby. I will love this baby, just as much as I love you. I just don't know what's happening to you. This is not the Mellie I knew. My Mellie would never have pulled away from her momma and I like you have been the past few months. She's been worried sick about you. My Mellie never would have settled for being a wife and mother. You graduated top of your class in Harvard, top of your class at Yale, you studied at Oxford. You are brilliant, beautiful and spectacular. You were given the best of what we had to offer but you have also worked for every thing you have ever gotten. You have always been driven, you have always had goals and I just can't understand what would make you give all that up to play the good political wife. That is not the Mellie I know, that is not the girl we raised… Does he even want this or does his daddy want it for him? …I've seen this before with people… I just don't want you to give up pieces of yourself. I don't want you to one day wake up and regret the choices you made." He explained. It was like a knife in her heart, for many reasons, mostly because he was right.

"Daddy…that's not fair. I love Fitz. I am his wife, I am proud to be his wife. You make sacrifices and compromises for your spouse. He is going to be an amazing Governor. We are on the road together; I believe in him, we are partners. I still have dreams, I still have goals, they just are different now." She said confidently, scripted as if this was a mantra she told her said often. Rex sighed and walked closer to Mellie taking her face in his hands. Her body tensed.

"Baby girl… I hope you know what you're doing." He kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room.

Mellie stood motionless. Her armor was cracking.


	5. Chapter 5

**_*THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR FOLLOWING AND YOUR REPLYS, It means a lot! Hope you are enjoying! ;-) *_**

_Did she know what she was doing? For weeks she had just been going through the motions, doing her best to not think, not to feel. She felt so raw, so broken but she built a wall of armor around her. She was determined to get past this. Was this something one gets past? Was there ever going to be a time where she felt normal again? _

_She was doing the things she was supposed to. She spoke at luncheons, smiled at fundraisers, supporting her husband. She pretended that every time someone touched her that she didn't want to jump out of her skin. She let her husband make love to her and pretended not to hate it. She held Fitz's hand the day before while the doctor took the first ultrasound photo. She pretended seeing the photo and the happiness on her husbands face wasn't gutting her from the inside. She pretended she was fine. She was so tired, so tired of feeling like this. So tired of feeling the impact of every thought and emotion. Tired of feeling anything. She was just so tired. Nauseous, she was also extremely nauseous… all of the time. _

_Her parents being here was one of the worst things she could think of right now. No one knows you like your parents do, they see right through you. She had to be even better at pretending than she was before. The thought of that was exhausting. Mellie walked into the kitchen where her parents and Fitz were talking and sharing cocktails. She flashed a million dollar smil_e.

"So momma, daddy how long do you two plan on staying here?" she asked pouring herself a glass of water.

"Well with this baby news your Momma's decided well need to stay for at least the next 9 months" Rex teased. He must be good at pretending too. His face and demeanor and completely relaxed and changed. Nothing like the disappointment and anger he expressed to Mellie moments before. Mellie and Fitz both raised eyebrows not sure if he was kidding or not.

"Oh Rex stop… we are only here a few days and then we have to get back for the spring gala." Victoria explained.

"Well I really wish you had told us you were coming because we have a lot of campaign events scheduled the next few days. Its just too late to cancel them now. We wont even have time for a proper visit" Mellie explained.

"Don't worry darlin we will make due with the little scraps you give us." Rex added as Mellie rolled her eyes.

"Well actually why don't you two join us tomorrow. We have a big rally for the Family Council and a lunch afterwards. Nothing better than having family with us while campaigning on family values. My dad is going to be there too" Fitz explained. Mellie's water glass dropped out of her hand and shattered. Everyone stopped.

"Honey are you alright?" Victoria asked as she bent down to help Mellie clean up her mess.

"Yeah It just slipped… sorry" Mellie said

"Don't be sorry these things happen, careful you don't cut yourself." Mellie stood and turned to Fitz.

"I didn't know your father was coming." Mellie said trying to stop her voice from cracking. She could not imagine the thought of her parents interacting with Jerry.

"Yeah I thought I told you, Cyrus thought it was a good idea, I'm sure he would love it if you both joined us as well."

"We wouldn't miss it" Victoria answered for them. Mellie's nausea was becoming unbearable now. She wasn't sure if it was due to the baby or her anxiety. Probably both. She held onto the counter for support as she decided if she was going to be sick or not. Three sets of eyes studied her in silence.

"Baby girl are you alright?" Rex asked putting his arm around her shoulder.  
"I just – excuse me…." She covered her mouth with her hand as she ran out to the bathroom.

She washed up and opened the bathroom door to see her mother standing there waiting for her. "My sweet girl, I know this isn't an easy time for you" She said pulling her into a hug. Why were her parents so freekin affectionate. Its easier to keep your armor in tack if you keep everyone at an arms distance.

"I remember I had the worst morning sickness with you…but it was never just in the morning it was any damn time it pleased. Why don't I make you some tea and you and I go inside and talk… like we use to." Victoria said as they walked back to kitchen. Mellie wanted that. She wanted to tell her everything, like she always had. They had always been so close. She wanted her mommy to fix everything, to fix her. She couldn't do it. She can't let her guard down. She was sure if she gave it even a little she would break.

"Ya know momma I think I just need to lay down for a little while." Mellie said wearily. Fitz looked at her surprised. He had known she had been feeling extra tired and nauseous lately but this is the first time she had said she needed to lay down, the first time he had seen her get sick. Selfishly he didn't want to be left alone with her parents.

"Of course dear… these early months are exhausting…nothing like last three months of your pregnancy or the next 18 years though" Victoria laughed. Mellie managed a weak smile.

"Well why don't we head to the hotel and we can meet you two for dinner later on if you don't have plans?" Rex said. "You aren't staying here?" Mellie asked

"Its bad enough we sprung ourselves on you we didn't want to put you out too." He said.

"Daddy its no trouble.." Mellie said though silently relieved.

"Nonsense, you get some rest and we will meet you later for dinner, Im a little tired myself from our traveling. He said kissing her forehead.

Mellie and Fitz walked them to the door and both let out a sigh.

"Well that was a surprise. You ok sweetie?" he said wrapping his arms around her. She was exhausted.

"Yeah…"she said softly.

"Honey whats wrong? what happened before, what did your father say to you?" Mellie looked up at Fitz, she could never tell him.

"Nothing … its fine."

"Its me isn't it, he blames me…he hates me, doesn't he, always has." Mellie sighed before responding to him.

"Fitz… he doesn't hate you, he just… loves me" she said softly, not making eye contact.

"I gotta lay down for a bit, I'm not feeling so hot…" she said pulling away and walking to the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, his voice sweet with concern.

_Just my life back_ she thought to herself before shaking her head "No" and pulling the throw blanket down around her. She was fast asleep moments later.


End file.
